This invention relates generally to arrowheads, and more particularly to aerodynamically favorable arrowheads such as pivotal blade arrowheads and blade-opening arrowheads that have a sharp cutting edge located upon their arrowhead bodies at a location forward of a corresponding main cutting blade cutting edge when in a penetrating configuration such that each arrowhead cuts target material in front of a corresponding main cutting blade when penetrating a target so as to eliminate the frictional drag that the otherwise dull arrowhead bodies would generate with the target before the main cutting blades began cutting target material thereinfront.